


Longing for the past

by ThoMulli



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, It's crap, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, idk how to tag yet forgive me, read it anyway?, thomas pines for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoMulli/pseuds/ThoMulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas longs for the time when he could be with his love, coping with his loneliness.</p><p>Short one-shot/first ever story I've posted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for the past

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever published work :). It's going to be awful I can guarantee but I hope some people will read it.  
> Thank you all <3\. If anyone likes I'll take any requests (preferably Bayern members and Thomas is my favourite (obviously))

Thomas sat in the front row of the stands at the Säbener Straße, long after the rest of the players had gone back to shower. Ordinarily they would have questioned their teammate on why he wasn't following them but Thomas's surly mood was obvious throughout that day's training session and not one of his friends dared risk being hit with another football again.

So there he sat, thinking how fitting it was that he be alone when all he has been feeling lately is isolated. Of course he loved his friends in Germany but... Being without the one you love is always going to be difficult.

Thomas looked down and checked his phone, not for the first time, to see whether Miro had replied to his text. He hadn't. Thomas buried his head in his hands and tried to reason with himself that it didn't _really_ matter if he was busy and that it didn't really matter if they had to settle for just texting again tonight. 

"Miro I miss you" he whispered to the empty arena and let his usually cheerful and bubbly mask slip off to reveal a face which seemed almost old in its sadness. Thomas recalled the last time that they had met up, in Rome. Thomas had picked up food for a picnic and surprised his boyfriend by taking him out to a spot he had researched online. 

They had had the most beautiful afternoon, followed by an...intense evening in bed. Thomas cracked a smile at the memory of Miroslav's uncharacteristically clumsy fall onto his face as he tripped over an invisible stone. The older man had blushed adorably and Thomas would give anything to go back there to that night. 

His smile fell as he noted that this meeting was over two months ago and he had barely been able to speak to Miro since, the pair of them busy with seasonal activities. And Thomas was about to go off to China and he was desperate to at least hear Miro's voice. 

As if conjured up, his phone began to vibrate and Thomas fumbled to answer, nearly dropping the phone in his haste. 

"Hallo?" He breathed. 

"Thomas." Thomas could hear the smile in the man's voice. 

"Miro. Oh Miro," Thomas whispered, his eyes suddenly stinging. 

"Thomas love, are you alright?" the tinny voice asked, and although the quality was awful it was _him_  and that was all that mattered 

"Yes I'm alright I just... No. No I'm not alright. I miss you. I miss you so much," he said quietly and heard Miroslav's sigh. 

"Oh Thomas. I miss you too. But don't cry. I love your smile far too much Thom" he said and Thomas gave a watery smile at that. 

"When can we be together again? Oh Miro it's awful. I see all of them together and I can't have you and oh God I want you. I miss your hugs and your lips and your eyes and everything. I don't know how to keep going without you" Thomas whispered. 

"You can keep going because I'm still here. I'm still yours and you're strong, no matter what your skinny legs say," thomas rolled his eyes at miro's words. 

"You're going to be okay my love. And we can spend a whole weekend together after your China tour yes? Don't waste your time worrying after me," Miro said. 

"But I miss your face," Thomas muttered almost sulkily and Miro laughed. 

"Well I might have a solution to that," he said mysteriously and Thomas sighed. 

"I don't want a selfie. Your last one only got your hair," Thomas said. 

"No. Not that. I've been doing some research and I think I know how to Skype now," he said and Thomas's eyes brightened. 

"No way. You? You can barely work a mobile!" He exclaimed and heard his partner's disgruntled grumble as response. 

"Just hush. Get yourself showered and home and we can do some of Skype," Miro said and Thomas smiled at the strange wording of it.

"How did you know I haven't showered and am at the stadium?" he asked with a much lighter feeling inside. 

"Because I know you. And I know the sounds of the training. I can hear the sprinklers. Now go!" Miro says and Thomas grinned. 

"Okay. I love you. Thank you" he said. 

"Always my pleasure Thomas you know that. I love you too. See you soon," Miro replied and the pair hung up, leaving Thomas to rush up and have the fastest shower he had ever had, racing to see his love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever published work :). It's going to be awful I can guarantee but I hope some people will read it.  
> Thank you all <3\. If anyone likes I'll take any requests (preferably Bayern members and Thomas is my favourite (obviously))


End file.
